Im all yours
by kitten58976
Summary: Slade has token over the world and the current teen titans are a group of resistance and the old teen titans were the parents of the current ones. There is trouble and the group intend to get rid of Slade. R
1. Chapter 1

This is taking place after the teen titans. they died and they were different people, they were the parents of the current teen titans..Robin, Starfire and a bunch of nobody's who joined the teen titans. They are a form of the resistence against Slade since he took over the world but the teen tiants are going to stop him hopefully.  
Im all yours  
Robin's pov  
What's going on? Why is she running? Well whatever it is, she looks like she needs help. I hid behind a brick wall making sure no robot cops were around. I glanced back and forth and headed out to help the girl who looked around my age, 16. Good thing I wore my camofluage suit today. (Its the same suit he wore in the episodes Apprentice 1 & 2 except instead of the S symbol it's an R and the gold was black.) I ran behind the robo cops and hit him with my bo staff. His head cracked in two and the body fell to the ground.

The girl still got caught by another cop. She was grunting trying to get him to let her go but it wasn't working. I ran up to the two, bo staff in hand and sternly said "Let her go." The two looked at me and the robot threw the girl to the side harshly.

"priority one, Kill Robin son of Batman, Then kill Koriand'r, A.K.A Starfire, Princess of Tameran." The robot finished in a motone voice. Robin stared at the girl in awe.

"Your a princess?"I asked surprised. She nodded yes and tried to get up but fell back down in the process.

"And I believe you are the son of batman, Robin." She said nicely.I nodded and hit the robot with the bo staff but the robot didn't fall, he kicked me in my stomach and I flew back. Starfire raised her hand and aimed at the robot. Her eyes glowed green and so did her hand. She shot at the robot and he fell with a hole in his chest and all you could see was sparks flying. I stared in awe once again.

"You have powers?" I asked. She once again nodded yes and attempted to get up but before she fell I caught her in his arms. "We got to talk cause you look familiar."

Normal Pov

Starfire nodded because she knew what he was talking about. The only reason she was in danger was because she was looking for him. Robin lifted Starfire up and carried her bridal style. "Im going to take you back to HQ ok princess?" She nodded slowly dazing off in to a slumber. As the two started walking it started snowing heavily and Starfire woke up from the coldness hitting her rapidly. She told Robin to put her down and he did. She started limping following Robin. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you princess?" He asked worried.

"No I am okay but thanks." She replied but Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes and Starfire saw this. "Why did you roll your eyes?" She asked,

"No reason, it's just you don't have to act like a princess around me and I can tell you don't like being treated like a baby." He answered calmly. She looked at him and replied "okay".  
They finally made it to the HQ where there were only three other members named Cyborg,Raven and Beastboy.

"Who is she?" Raven asked Robin while glaring at her. "She is the princess of Tameran." Robin smiled. Starfire bowed to her fellow friends and they bowed back. "Dont treat her like a princess, treat her like she's one of us." Robin told his teammates. They all nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Some names are going to be earth names while others are Tamerainian names and they are on Tameran but it looks just like earth.

Robin showed Starfire around the HQ and where she will be staying. "Raven, has powers too but she is dark magic and she has to control her emotions, Beastboy can transform into any animal he wants and Cyborg, he is half robot and he can shoot a laser and he is really good with mechanics." As Starfire took in all this information She decided she should tell Robin why she was here in the first place.

"Robin, the reason i'm here is because my mother sent me," He was about to interrupt but Starfire raised her hand to stop him and she continued. "Batman you'r father was her bodyguard and he was the best, then you came along and you were my bodyguard for only three years but then someone took you away and we don't know what they did to you and we haven't seen you since but then we kept looking for you and we finally found you and my mother was hoping if you could help keep me safe and she said we were best friends and we knew everything about each other and she was hoping you could keep me safe because Slade took over and all and my mother was captured but I got away using my powers and Batman is with my mother. My mother would escape but she doesn't have powers like me cause I got them from my dad's side but he is dead now. Slade got him and my dad tried to save us all but he only gave us more time instead." SHe said quickly on the verge of tears. Robin stopped walking and hugged Starfire trying to comfort her and she hugged back till the point where he couldn't breath.

"Starfire, I'm sorry but think when the robot threw you, you got hit pretty hard in the head. I don't I am or ever was your body gaurd, you must have me confused with someone else." He replied looking at her like she was crazy and he started walking away but Starfire grabbed his muscular arm and said "Robin, please you have to believe me, please." She begged. He shook his head.

"Starfire, stop what your saying is crazy." He told her. Starfire stared at the ground for a scond looking sad and glanced at Robin and said "I'm sorry Robin but it's for your own good." She then shot at him with a green star bolt and he fell to the ground with a thud. She grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him to her room and waited for him to wake up.

1 Hour later  
"Ughh, What happened?" Robin asked. "Nothing, Are you okay though? You fainted." Starfire answered. "Ok well princess, where is your mother and where is Batman? That is if I may ask." He said while staring at Starfire while she wore a purple sleeveless top that showed her midriff, a purple skirt and thigh-high boots. Her outfit is mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver.

Robin's Flashback  
(Robin's pov...Robin is 10 and Starfire is 9 but currently Robin is 16 and Starfire is 15)

"Haha, you'll never get me!"Starfire yelled. "Think again princess." I yelled back and I tackled her down to the ground and we both laughed loudly. "Robin, get off of her this instance!" Batman yelled as he came rushing to the two of us. "Mami, Robin and I were just playing until Batty (Batman) came."  
Starfire explained. "Robin, You know better, Your duty here is to protect the princess not play with her." Batman scolded while I snickered at the word duty. "Batman please, They are children. Let them have their fun. Robin is responsible enough to take care of himself and Starfire." Queen Luadn'r said. "Fine." Batman grumbled and me and Starfire went back to playing.  
End Flashback  
Normal pov  
"My mother and Batman are in the dungeon. Slade has tooken over." Starfire explained.(Robin rememebers everything about his past and present now) Robin nodded understanding and he slowly got up holding his chest in pain."Is it okay if I take of my shirt real quick?" He asked curiosly. Starfire nodded and Robin carefully took off his shirt and layed it on the ground. Starfire saw his muscular defined chest and the muscles in his arms. Robin saw a big mark in the middle of his chest and glared at Starfire.

"I thought you said I fainted. Why the hell do I have burn mark on my chest if your father is dead and he was the only one with powers?"Robin yelled angrily. "He was not the only one Robin." Starfire raised her hand and made it glow. Robin stared in awe. "What? You never told me you had powers.I thought I was your best friend. You told me everything, why not this?" Robin asked confused and angry. "I thought I was your best friend." Raven stated standing in the doorway of Starfire's purple room. "Raven, wait."Robin yelled but she was already gone. "Ughh, i'll talk to her later but tell me why you didn't tell me." Starfire nodded.

"Well I didn't want you to think I was a freak and you have a new bestfriend now so i'm happy I didn't tell you."Starfire mumbled. Robin rolled his eyes. "Starfire please okay, you know I lost my memory ok so dont start."He sternly stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Starfire then groaned and fell to the ground. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He checked her pulse and temperature and She was burning up. She turned orange with red dots (like in the episode apprentice when Slade injected probes inside the titans bodies) and Robin started freaking out. He yelled for help and Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven all came running.

"Whats happening to her?" Beastboy asked. "Is she going to be okay?" Cyborg also asked. "She is going to be fine for now but whoever is doing this better stop the probes or we got to find an andedote or she will die." Raven explained then all of a sudden the orange stuff (Probes) stopped. Starfire gasped for air and held her stomach in pain.

"What-What was that?"She asked scared. Robin shrugged his shoulders and responded "We have no idea princess but your fine for now." Then Robin called an all guys meeting. "I think Raven had something to do with this because She doesn't like Star and She knows alot about this "Probe" stuff and she might be working with Slade so lets keep everything on the down low and I will inform Star." The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Dude, Do you like Starfire? Is she still your bestfriend? Are you guys dating? Do you know everything about her?" Beastboy and Cyborg both asked."ughh, yes,yes and sadly no and once again sadly not anymore, I havn't seen her in a while. Me and her have a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Robin's Pov  
I then left the room and headed towards Starfire's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She called. "Its Robin." I declared. There was shuffling on the other side of the door and Starfire opened the door."May I help you?" She asked rudely, i'm guessing she is still mad about the whole bestfriend thing. I opened the door wider using my strenght and walked in.

"Look Star-"I started but was then cut off by her saying "Don't...just don't call me that you know I only let you call me that cause we were bestfriends." She explained. "But Starfire thats what I came here for. I just wanna say we still are bestfriends no matter what and I just wanna catch up with you." He shot back. Starfire smiled which made Robin smile and she kissed Robin on the cheek saying thanks but when she was done Raven shot a crate at her and Starfire covered her face with her arms.

"Raven, what's wrong with you? That's the princess. You know you deserve a some time in the catacombs." (The catacombs are haunted) Robin yelled. Raven was led to the catacombs by Beastboy who was currently holding on to her left arm tightly while her hands were cuffed with special material so she couldn't use her powers to escape.

"Raven, why did you try and hit the princess?" Beastboy wondered.

"Because I felt like it, plus Robin is MY bestfriend. She can't just go around kissing whoever she wants." Raven retorted.

"Well technically she can if she's the princess but it was only on the cheek plus Robin and her were bestfriends way before he met us, you know and it's his choice. Next time think before you act." He finished and put Raven in her cell. He locked the cell and walked away but not without looking at Raven one last time shaking his head in disappointment. Raven sat in the dark place quietly sulking to herself regretting what she did and wondering why she did it. 'Why do I work for him. He's evil. But your evil too. No im not. Yes you are. You work with him because you wanted to, just be careful not to give yourself away so easily.' Raven thought.

"Well, I see you put her in the catacombs."Robin declared nodded.

"You didn't have to put her in the catacombs Robin. She was just mad that I kissed you on the cheek, that's all." Starfire stated. Robin stared at her like she was crazy and explained that she may be working with Slade."Gasp, Slade why would she work with him?" Starfire asked surprised.

"Who knows? Thats the real reason I put her in the catacombs." Robin stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Robin then grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her into his room and sat her on his bed. "What is it Robin?" Starfire asked worried. Robin chuckled.

"Starfire I just wanted to tell you that I missed you." Robin said smiling. Starfire blushed.

"I missed you too Robin I-" Starfire started but got cut off by Robin kissing her. Starfire, startled pushed Robin away and spoke softly "Robin, are you sure about this? There is still alot you dont know about me."

Robin looked directly in Starfire's beautiful green eyes and replied cooly, "Starfire, I never been more sure in my entire life." He leaned down once again and softly stoked her cheek and kissed her passionatly on her pink juicy lips.

Meanwhile...

Raven was in the catacombs pacing back and force rapidly, grabbing and pulling at her short purple hair furiously. She finally stopped and looked at the grey brick wall. She put her hand on it carefully and yelled angrily. "Man, I have to get out of here." Then there was a dark deep voice.

"I will help you." Raven looked around and said "who was that? Show yourself."

Slade appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Raven's arm and put his hand over her mouth. "You now work for me." A cloud of grey smoke appeared around them and they were both gone. Beast boy was coming down to give Raven her food but she was not there.

"Raven? Raven, where are you?" Beast boy shouted but got no reply he then left quickly in search of Robin." Robin, Raven's gone." Beast boy panted.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Robin's asked. He looked uneasy.

"She's not in her cell man. she's gone." Beast boy explained.

"Go get Starfire and the rest of the team so we can explain what happened." Robin commanded. Beast boy did what he was told and the team soon knew what was going on. When they finished Robin led Starfire to his room and laid her on his bed.

"Star, look I...


End file.
